


bicci outed, and it’s rowans fault (kinda)

by starryxdjh



Category: I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman, Osemanverse, bicci, i was born for this - Fandom
Genre: Accidentally Outed, I was born for this, M/M, Oops, POV Jimmy, bicci - Freeform, first chapter is rowan pov, lister and jimmy’s ‘hookup stage’, lister pov, lol i haven’t written a fanfic in years yet here we are, poor rowan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryxdjh/pseuds/starryxdjh
Summary: it was all bliss’s fault.bliss, the fucker, had convinced rowan to do a live stream.rowan hated live-streams.if he hadn’t live streamed, this never would’ve happened.and he wouldn’t have live-streamed if not for bliss. therefore this was 100% bliss’s fault. right?or alternatively~rowan is live streaming and the door to the hallway is on full view. fans see a little more than they should of jimmy and lister.
Relationships: Allister "Lister" Bird/Jimmy Kaga-Ricci, bicci - Relationship, jimmy/lister, lister bird/jimmy kaga ricci
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. rowan

**Author's Note:**

> i often think of stories while showering cuz that’s like the only place i have brain cells and i got this idea of, well, this fic. there’s barely any i was born for this fics and it’s such a shame:( i love lister and jimmy so much they’re aDorable. so yeah, enjoy:)  
> ( also ! this is set like 2-3 months after the events of iwbft. the bois are on hiatus)

it was all bliss’s fault.  
bliss, the fucker, had convinced rowan to do a live stream.  
rowan _hated_ live-streams.  
but well, bliss had been going on and on about how ‘content deprived’ the fans were during the hiatus. how _desperate_ they were for anything at all really.  
rowan thought it was pathetic; but he ended up doing the live stream, just to make bliss stop nagging.

if he hadn’t live streamed, this never would’ve happened.and he wouldn’t have live-streamed if not for bliss. therefore this was 100% bliss’s fault. ~~right?~~

~~~~~

it was around 7 in the evening when rowan omandi tweeted he would be going live shortly, and it was at 7:15 when he actually started up. he was situated at his desk, sitting in front of his laptop. see, the layout of his room here is important. with his desk in one corner of the room facing the door that led into the corridor.

rowan always left his room door open, something everyone found pretty strange. a lot of people **{{the author included!!}}** had some weird obsession with keeping their bedroom door closed. well, rowan was the opposite.  
rowan’s room was at the end of the hallway. jimmy’s room was located at the right wall with the bathroom facing it; on rowans left. lister’s room was further up the hall  
he hadn’t mentioned to either jimmy or lister that he would be going live, since they were watching a movie together.and he didn’t want to interrupt their weird not date ‘date’.

rowan just wished they’d ask each other out already. he knew they were hooking up, but that was all at the moment apparently. which was fucking dumb, because the romantic tension between the two was driving rowan insane.

  
sure, this relationship could ruin the band.yes, it would be kinda weird. but dear god, that’d be much better than watching the two eyefucking all the time and being all nervous and shy around each other. it was sickening to say the least.

the fans asked questions about the hiatus,about whether this meant they were ‘breaking up’, about how long the hiatus would be for. they pestered about jimmy’s disappearance 2 months ago, about his ex-girlfriend bliss and what it meant for ‘jowan’ (he tried not to make the -_- face irl), about lister’s hospital visit. then they asked about jowan again, and he tried not to roll his eyes.

  
rowan answered some questions and avoided others for obvious reasons. when someone asked if he’d listened to the latest harry styles song, he read the question out loud and shook his head casually.  
apparently, this was outrageous.and fans demanded he listened to it ‘right this instance’ because it was ‘ almost good as [his] own music !! (but not as good, of course)’  
and so that’s how rowan ended up putting on the music video for harry styles’ latest song on his ipad. he tore his attention away from the live chat and his face on the screen for a moment to watch; he was fully aware the fans would be analysing his every facial expression in reaction. usually that’d annoy him, and it did, but he was too caught up in the music video to care.  
he was too caught up in the video to notice jimmy and lister stumbling down the hall, limbs entangled and lips pressed together as they moved into jimmy’s room. jimmy’s arms wrapped around listers neck and lister’s hands roaming jimmy’s torso, pushing him back into his room and then closing the door behind them.  
he was too caught up to notice the camera had caught all of that, and he was too caught up to notice the comments screaming in the chat.  
‘ OHMYGEODUNDJDB NO WAY’  
‘ AM I SEEING SHIT? WTF ????’  
‘ WTF’  
‘ AHHHH’  
‘ CAN ABYONE CONFIRM THAT WAS JIMMY AND LISTER MAKING OUT W H A T’  
‘ IM IN LITERAL SHOCK HWTFFFD’  
‘ CAN CONFIRM’  
‘ WHAT ABOYT JOWAN IM GONNA CRU😭😭😭’  
‘ SO ITS BESN JISTER THIS WHOLE TIME??? LIMMY??? BICCI???’  
‘ SOMEONE HAD THAT RECORDED ROFHT????’  
‘ the way rowan is still watching the video and just VIBING oh my g o d what 😭😭’  
‘ I KNEW IT !!!!’  
‘ they hella gay...good for them. good for them’

rowan finally looked up at the laptop screen, looking back at his reflection. he was streaming on his laptop, but had the chat open on his phone.  
“ that was awesome! everything was so visually aesthetic!” he smiled, pushing his glasses up. he then proceeded to babble about it. he didn’t glance at the chat until he heard a loud moan, causing him to temporarily freeze, before going to normal.  
fuck, he hoped no one had heard that.he hadn’t even heard lister and jimmy make their way to the bedroom.he waited a moment before checking the chat, not to draw attention to the moan by immediately checking. fans would speculate shit.  
his heart jumped out of his chest when he read the chat.  
“ I JUST HEARD A MOAN OH M Y GODSDDD LISTER AND JIMMY ARE FUCJINH WTFFFF’  
‘ IM LITERALLY GONNA COMBIST WHAT IS HAPPENINHGGGGGG’  
‘ omg jimmy gettin that dicc bahsahahsh’

rowan looked back up at the screen, trying not to freak out. fuck fuck fuck _**fuck**_.  
this happened lister, not him. lister was the one who always managed to leak their secrets, even if it was by accident. this did _not_ happen to rowan, ever.  
he tried to play it off, starting to talk about how this hiatus had given him a lot of room for creativity and writing new songs; hopefully it would take their attention away from the moan.  
it didn’t.  
it might have, if the noises hadn’t continued. but they did, and dear god, they were much louder. jimmy’s bed was beside the wall that separated their rooms, he knew that. but he didn’t think the walls carried sound so _easily_. he could hear jimmy, his childhood best friend, fucking _whining_ listers name. it was more than disturbing, to say the least. it was more disturbing that the fans in the chat were fucking _fangirling_ over this, or expressing disappointment because their precious ship was finally proven to not be real. if rowan could hear this, they probably could too.

  
it was sickening, how involved they felt in his friends’,and his own, personal lives.  
ihis stomach churned thinking about how lister and jimmy were having a private moment, and it was being exposed by the internet.

  
and it was his fault.

  
well, not really. but he still felt guilty.  
he pretended to check his phone.  
“ oh shit! my friend uh, my friend just texted me. she needs me to come over stat. so we’ll have to cut this short, sorry everyone! see you later!” he rushed, looking up at the camera.  
that was a mistake, they’d probably be able to read the lies in his eyes. the guilt written all over his face.  
he ended the stream with a click of a button, letting out a heavy sigh.  
_fuck_.  
should he tell them now? or wait for them to finish?  
_ugh_ , it was so gross thinking about how his two best friends were currently doing it in the room next door. he tried not to dwell on it, but he could still fucking _hear_ them.

he put on his headphones and crawled into his bed, which luckily wasn’t against the wall next to jimmy’s room. he squeezed his eyes shut and put on some music, trying not to overthink ( that was jimmy’s expertise,not his,thank you very much). trying not to dwell on the consequences he’d be facing sooner than later.

  
fuck. this was such a _mess_.

  
people were probably tweeting about it now, it would most likely be trending in less than an hour.  
he didn’t want to check yet, not before he had too. this was the calm before the storm, and no way was he letting it go to waste.  
nope.  
the panicking and damage control could wait, for now he was just in bed listening to frank ocean and laying on his bed on your typical Sunday night.  
maybe if he locked his room and stayed here forever he wouldn’t have to deal with jimmy’s inevitable breakdown, the fans’ theories and invasive questions, cecily trying not to murder him (and lister and jimmy for being horny shits)

this was such a damn mess. but he could deal with it later, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it makes me sad that harry styles didn’t actually release a song when this takes place, cuz i have a thing for accuracy. oh well.  
> there will be a chapter two of like, ✨reactions✨ this was originally gonna be a one-shot but i got invested so it’ll probably be like 2-3 chapters. still short tho!  
> also ! apologies for lack of capital letters. auto caps is just ugly to me so oOps. and well, i’m not bothered to remember to use capital letters. and i’m impatient and impulsive and i don’t want to be adding in capitals and proof reading cuz that’s b o r i n g .


	2. jimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimmy and lister find out

_‘i want to fucking die’_

that was his instinctive thought; most would say that’s a bit dramatic, but they don’t have to deal with the whole fucking world talking about them getting dicked down.

jimmy does.

~

they’re interrupted by a phone going off,and then another. you’d _think_ they’d put their phones on mute to avoid disturbances; nope. jimmy was always paranoid that if something ever happened, he’d _need_ to have his phone on ringer. how else would someone contact him????as for lister....he just likes the noise the keyboard makes when you type.

jimmy’s phone rings first, followed by listers- both calls from cecily. they ignore it at first,since it’s most likely band stuff; and well,they’re a bit busy right now. but then jimmy gets a call from bliss; lister just groans and leans over to turn both phones on mute. they try to get back into it, but out of the corner of his eye jimmy can see the blue light from their phones flashing up every few seconds. so rationally, jimmy is starting to get paranoid.

lister seems to notice, since he gently pushes jimmy’s chin sideways so that he’s facing the wall, and proceeds to kiss the side of his neck so he can’t see the phones; as well as discreetly flipping over the phones so the screens aren’t facing up.

the damage is done though; jimmy’s thought are racing at a million miles per hour.

why is everyone messaging him?? has something happened??? if so, what?? did someone _die_??who??hopefully it was someone who sucked,like trump or something.he doubted it though so...did something happen with the ark?? he couldn’t just _lay_ here while something potentially disastrous could be happening at this _very moment_ !!

lister sighed and carefully pulled out and away, pulling his boxers back up and sitting back on his knees. jimmy looked at him with mock confusion; in reality he was more than relieved that lister could notice something was wrong.

“ go on, check your phone” lister snorted “ it’s probably nothing though” he pushed his hair back a little, watching jimmy with a smile. 

jimmy’s heart lept out of his chest, temporarily distracted from his paranoia. _listers smile was one of a fucking angels_ , despite jimmy being the one who wore the wings on set. 

he had only just recently realised his feelings for lister, and they were driving him fucking _crazy_. what if lister didn’t like him anymore? what would happen to the band if they did get together?? what if they inevitably break up and then their friendship is ruined _forever_??

his mind is brought back to reality when lister coughs, raising an eyebrow and nodding his head towards the desk where their phones sat. ah yes, current anxiety. he could ponder on the horrifying reality of his feelings for lister bird at night and all other times of the day, as usual.

jimmy quietly picks up his phone and is ready to turn it on when it springs to life with another notification. jesus fucking christ, his phone screen is filled with them. 11 missed calls from cecily, 21 twitter notifications, 3 texts from rowan, 5 calls from bliss and 12 texts. what the fuck happened???

jimmy has his settings on so that you can’t read the contents of a notification from the lock screen alone. mainly because he’s afraid that if a crazy fan stole his phone , they’d be able to read anything even without the password; and most recently because he doesn’t want rowan or any one else for that matter reading any inappropriate texts from lister.

so jimmy unlocks his phone and swipes down to the notification centre. lister shuffles beside him to read too.

the first thing that catches his eye is “ ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE” from cecily , which doesn’t offer much help. the second is from bliss, “ WAIT R U NOT ANSWERING CUZ YOURE STILL UNOING OH MYG OD IM PISSING MYSELF WITH LAUGHTER SORRY”

he blinks multiple times; how the _fuck_ does bliss know?? rowan heard them probably told her.which was just...humiliating. that was probably what this was about, but why would rowan do that??

he’s about to press bliss’s message to read the rest of the chat, but something else catches his eye.

“ i’m so, so sorry. i don’t know if you know yet or not, but it’s all over twitter” a message from angel.

“ you should check twitter” lister mumbles in a horrified voice. jimmy hadn’t noticed but lister was already on his phone. “ or not. actually yeah, don’t. i don’t want you to have a panic attack while we’re both naked” he tries to laugh, but it’s weak. jimmy’s mind is already running through every worst case scenario.

“ we wouldn’t want to call rowan in to help while we’re still indecent right?” lister half jokes “ you can um, check later...”

jimmy ignores him completely and immediately goes to twitter. heart racing when he sees what’s trending:

1.Trending

** #BICCI **

trending with: #JISTER, #LIMMY

2.Trending 

**#JOWAN**

trending with:#JOWANISOVER, #JOWANISCANCELLED

3.Trending 

**The Ark**

trending with: livestream, jimmy, lister,rowan

jimmy doesn’t understand, but that doesn’t make him feel any better. if anything he feels like he’s about to vomit.

lister furrows his brows and turns off jimmy’s phone and looks up at him

“ promise not to freak out”

jimmy does not promise, because he is fairly sure he _will_ freak out. luckily, lister doesn’t ask again; instead, he shows him a video from a twitter thread.

it’s rowan, he’s looking down at something while harry styles’ newest song is playing. there’s blue light reflecting onto his dark skin, so jimmy assumes he’s watching from his tablet while live streaming. not sure why though.

but then he notices something moving in the corridor, and his heart starts to beat even faster.  because rowans door is open and when was this even recorded ??

and then he sees himself.

he sees himself and lister, clear as day, stumbling through the corridor. 

it’s obvious it’s them, from listers blonde hair to jimmy’s trademark black thrasher t-shirt and the striped long sleeved top beneath.

they’re making their way further down the hall, _as well as making out_ , until they’re standing right in front of rowans open door. 

he remembers this, he remembers how listers hand felt creeping up his shirt, before then moving back down to cup his thighs moments before picking him up, all the while his other clammy hand reached for the door knob. he remembered exactly how it felt to be pressed against that bedroom door, and how his fingers felt running through lister’s hair. he remembered exactly how their lips felt pressed together, but _he didn’t want anyone **else** to remember! _

before jimmy even had a chance to freak out, lister sighed deeply

“ there’s more”

jimmy choked on his own words “ w-what?! how?? what more could there be???”

lister grimaced, and pressed on the second video in the thread. jimmy managed to read some of the caption ‘ _THE MOANS O H MY G O D_ ’

no. _no_ . there was no way

a few seconds into the video, he heard a moan. his own for that matter, but that wasn’t _too_ obvious, right?? he only knew because he was there.

but there was still so much of the video left.

he watched rowan freeze momentarily, then start babbling almost immediately afterwards. he was thankful for that, but that small feeling of positivity disintegrated as soon as he heard the next few seconds.

it was unmistakably him. 

it was his voice, fucking panting listers name. multiple times. 

suddenly jimmy was wishing he wasn’t so fucking loud.

for fucks sake, _why_?, why _him_? why did this shit always happen to HIM.

lister hesitantly put an arm around jimmy’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. 

“ it’ll be okay” he whispered, but he didn’t sound sure “we’ll figure something out”

it was _not_ okay.

it was the furthest fucking thing from ‘okay’

literally anything would be better than this; being swallowed whole by the ground for example. that sounded fucking great right now.

before he knew it, he was crying.

oh, and shaking. and his breathing was jagged and the room was starting to get blurry and-

oh, he was having a panic attack.

wonderful.

jimmy didn’t even register lister’s panicked expression, or how he quickly covered jimmy with the blanket and swore under his breath.

he did however, notice when lister got out of bed to go get rowan . before he got the chance too, jimmy shakily grabbed listers wrist and gasped out two simple words.

“ d-don’t go” he sobbed, breathing heavily now. 

and that’s how lister bird stood beside a double bed, holding the boy of his dreams against his chest. trying to get him to _fucking breathe_ with useless exercises. they were useless because jimmy ended up passing out anyway.

~

when jimmy woke up, it was to cold water being dabbed on his face. the first thing he saw was allister bird, looking like an angel once again. maybe he was dead and lister was his guardian angel he could spend eternity with, that would be heavenly. **{{** **ha, get it??? heavenly??angels??}}**

alas, memories from previous events rushed in the one way entrance in his mind and _oh no not again_ .

the panic alarms in his head however, disappeared - or at least became muffled- when lister shoved an ice cube in his mouth, leaving jimmy extremely confused and his mouth very very cold.

he tried to spit it out in order to ask lister _what the fuck_ , only for rowan to just shove it back it. literally what the fuck.

lister grinned “ it’s working!” he whisper shouted to rowan.

‘ what is?? how the fuck is this ice cube in my mouth helping anything?? the fuck??’ jimmy thought to himself, because well he couldn’t fucking speak. there was an ice cube in his mouth.

and then he realised.

his rising panic attack had been deterred,by a fucking block of ice that was melting away in his mouth.

he furrowed his eyebrows, huh. he didn’t want to dwell on the mechanics of how this worked, or why it worked, or what caused lister or rowan or whoever to think of it.

so he didn’t.

instead he just sat there, frowning slightly as he subconsciously sucked on the ice cube that sat on his tongue. 

miraculously, his body started to relax. he looked at lister and rowan in confusion, trying to keep up deep breaths. he finished the cube, and almost immediately lister was taking another one out of the pack

“hey um, what the fuck?” he half laughed.

lister actually laughed, gently pressing the cube between jimmy’s lips 

“well, while you were out i kind of assumed you’d have another panic attack when you woke up, so i was searching ways to calm down a panic attack and i found this instagram post that said sticking an ice cube in your mouth would calm down an anxiety or panic attack”he hummed, gently wiping some water,or spit maybe, off jimmy’s chin.

jimmy blinked in confusion, so rowan finished his sentence 

“ well apparently, the initial confusion distracts you from the anxiety. which it did.” he said matter of factly 

“the coldness kinda shocks your body too, which brings you away from all those scary thoughts” lister continued _adorably_ , gently poking jimmy’s nose “ also , it forces you to make saliva! which helps your body calm down cuz of um...something to do with your body going into fight or flight and it being an all or nothing thing. so if you’re salivating, your body gets out of that flight or fight reaction” he hums.

jimmy looks at him in awe. ‘i feel like i’m going to start crying _oh my god_ ’ he thinks. 

‘they found something to help with my panic attacks. _they found something to help with my panic attacks_ ’

true to his word, jimmy actually starts crying. luckily, this time from happiness and not pure fear. he pulls lister and then rowan close, sobbing into their chests 

“th-thank you” he chokes on a sob, mouth numb with how cold this ice is.

“ shh...” lister strokes his hair gently “ stop crying jimjam...it’s okay”

rowan gently strokes his cheek “ i’m so sorry about-“

lister elbows him in the ribs, giving him a warning look

“ we’ll talk about this later. for now we’re all getting in this bed and watching a disney movie”

rowan makes a face “ no way am i getting in the bed where you guys just fucked” he scrunched up his nose.

lister laughs, and so does jimmy actually. and for the moment, everything is good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a ‘how to help with a panic attack awareness post ‘ and i’m okay with that


	3. lister

lister bird spends his night reading tweet after tweet about the scandal.

the next morning, he’s still scrolling aimlessly on twitter, waiting for cecily to arrive to ‘sort this shit out’ ( her words,not his) . the three boys are eating together, with jimmy silently munching on a piece of toast, no doubt thoughts running wild. meanwhile roman has a pancake covered in nutella in his hand, whereas lister eats spoonfuls of coco pops inbetween reading from his phone.

  
“ what are they saying?” jimmy suddenly asks,expression anxious.

  
lister just shrugs, not wanting to worry jimmy further. the fans have....differing opinions, to say the least. some are still heartbroken over jowan being fake, some are convinced that this must be simply sexual and nothing else, because ‘jimmy and lister just don’t GO together’ ( he hates that they’re probably right; jimmy is too good for him). on the other hand, there are fans obsessing over this new ship and searching for any hidden clues to their ‘relationship’ ( there’s a _lot_ of videos being dug up of lister giving jimmy ‘heart eyes’ - he hopes jimmy wont see them, how embarrassing. before, no one ever paid attention to how {obviously} lister was staring at jimmy , so he never bothered to be discreet with it. he regrets that now ) . then there are the fans who are horrified _f_ _or_ the boys, and how their privacy has been invaded. lister is grateful for them, it’s refreshing to see that some fans view them as human.

lister continues to scroll through twitter. he even likes a few tweets .examples being ‘it must’ve sucked sm for lister seeing jowan fans all this time:(((' and ‘ SOMEONE REWRITE THE SPIDER-MAN FIC BUT MAKE IT BICCI (IS THAT THE SHIP NAME WE’RE GOING FOR????)’.  
he silently prays cecily won’t murder him for doing something without her approval. especially since fans seem to always read into every little thing , even what tweets they favourite.

~

soon enough, cecily arrives. she’s on the phone when she enters and plops herself down on the sofa. eventually, she ends the call and looks at the trio.

“well”

“ well indeed” lister grinned,trying to lighten the atmosphere. it didn’t work.

“babe, no talking right now” she sighed, rubbing her temples “what’s going to happen is that you two” she looked at jimmy and lister “are going to come forward about your relationship to end all this speculation”

jimmy spluttered “relationship? like, as a couple?”

lister grimaces, he’s not sure he has the strength to fake a romantic relationship with the boy he’s in love with. sure, in all the fanfiction he’s read, fake dating usually becomes _real_ dating. but this isn’t a fanfiction, and lister isn’t all that lucky.

cecily raises an eyebrow “well no shit babes. you’re in a relationship are you not?”

lister looks down at his lap sadly, before putting on a fake laugh “no. it’s just sex” he doesn’t look at jimmy ; if he had, he’d have seen the slight disappointment on the boy’s face.

cecily blinks and turns to look at lister “but don’t you like-“

he interrupts her “ so should we say it’s strictly sexual orrrrr?”

cecily frowns and shakes her head “definitely.i think the best thing is to go for allusiveness. something amongst the lines of ‘ _the nature and details of our relationship are very important to us ; whether our relationship is romantic or strictly sexual is a private matter and something we do not feel comfortable sharing. thank you_ ‘ “

lister nods slowly “ i’ll um, draft a tweet...”

jimmy shakes his head quickly “ no i....they’ll keep pressing until they know everything. i think we should fake date”

rowan raises an eyebrow “ why not just say you’re in a sexual relationship?”

jimmy turned red “ b-because that’s just embarrassing!” he whined “ i don’t want people knowing the details...also it’s more socially acceptable to have sex with someone that you’re dating! i don’t want people thinking i’m super horny and stuff...and, this way, there’ll be less smutty fics and more fluff!”

cecily snorted “ why do you want there to be fluff?”

jimmy huffed “ _because_ it’s better than them writing about lister and i fulfilling their sexual desires!” he whined  
rowan laughed a little “ yeah...i guess....”

~

  
they sat around the table “ okay so lister, everyone sees you as the jokester. so they’ll be expecting you to be addressing things in a light hearted way” cecily began.

lister nodded, he could do that “ i already liked some tweets....”

cecily sighed “ i know, i saw. the fans are already talking about it.....as for jimmy, i’d say you put out a more formal statement which states that you and lister are dating, and that you were planning to become public in the future . oh, and that you apologise if anyone feels lied too, but you can’t help your attraction and feelings for lister. you know how the fans are like”

lister felt himself blush at that. _i_ _f only_

jimmy nodded “ should i ignore everything after that? or can i tweet or whatever like lister?”

cecily frowned “ ill give you a little freedom. just don’t say anything that can worsen the situation. don’t give out any extra information. and don’t interact with any angry fans”

jimmy’s face paled “ there are angry fans?” he asked, looking full of fear. his voice was barely a whisper, most likely remembering the last time jowan was proven to be fake. how extreme the fans had reacted. lister couldn’t stop himself from squeezing jimmy’s hand under the table, giving him a reassuring smile.

cecily nodded “ yes. and just for extra measures, no one is leaving the house until the photoshoot that’s booked on tuesday for _you two_ ” she looked at jimmy and lister.

“ photoshoot?” lister tilted his head to the side.

cecily nodded “ do you know how many news agencies want an interview with you guys?i'm trying to delay it till you get your shit together. but there needs to be a photo shoot for the magazines and things; you’re already the world’s hottest couple”

jimmy looked horrified, but he nodded slowly.

cecily looked sympathetically at jimmy “ i’m not going to lie babes, these next few weeks will be chaotic as hell. but i’ll deal with it,m’kay?”

jimmy nodded slowly “yeah....when’s the first interview? and with who?”

“ tuesday is the photoshoot with the rolling stone. would you prefer the interview to be on the same day or the next?”

“ same day. to get it over and done with” jimmy said and cecily nodded, noting it down.

“right, well. that’s about it. rowan, no more live streams please. and no leaving the house for any of you, there are two body guards outside your front door. “

they all nodded. sometimes lister hated this, it was like they were prisoners in their own lives. the hiatus was supposed to give them time to themselves, not _this_.

“ is that all?” jimmy asked.

cecily nodded “ yup ! let’s draft your tweets together before i leave. i don’t trust y’all” she snorted.

~

 **jimmy**  
@jimmykagaricci

originally, lister and i had planned to open up about this further into our relationship. however,due to recent events, we’ve decided it’s best to be honest. we are in fact together, as a couple.

 **[jimmy]**  
@jimmykagaricci

i apologise to anyone who may be hurt by this information, i still love rowan as i always have, as a brother and a best friend. that has always been the way it is and that’s always how we’ve told it. lister and i have a different kind of relationship, and i hope all of you can come to terms with that. 🖤”

**[lister]**  
@listerthebird

am i gay?nope.bisexual. have i been in love with jimmy for years? definetely, but also no i haven’t cuz i ain’t no siMp. are jimmy and i dating? yessir

 **[lister]**  
@listerthebird

y’all decided on a shipname yet? i’m ready for jowan to be oVer (sorry not sorry:p)

 **[lister]**  
@listerthebird

ksjdhddhfh thinking about my drafts rn👁👄👁  
no, you won’t get an explanation.

 **[lister]**  
@listerthebird

my boyfriend is better than youURRSSSS

 **[lister]**  
@listerthebird

jimmy is telling me to stop tweeting now i reFUSE

 **[lister]**  
@listerthebird

everyone’s asking about how i felt seeing all the jowan stuff. basically i was just like,,,,no❤️ oh, and kinda jealous and sad at the same time oops.

 **lister**  
@listerthebird

the total 2 pages of jimmy/lister fanfic looking at the 107 pages of jowan fanfic rn: 😏😏😏😏

 **lister**  
@listerthebird

aLso i feel like this is the best time to say i am not at all promiscuous ksjdhsjsj. everyone pegged me to be the one who slept around a lot but my body count isn’t even in the 2 digits-

 **[lister]**  
@listerthebird  
EVERYONE IS SHOUTING AT ME FOR TWEETING SM 😭😭JIMMY IS GONNA STEAL MY PHONE NOW SO BYEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its my birthday tomorrow:D


End file.
